


K9

by dcisamtyler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dogs, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Based on an anonymous Tumblr request and a fluff generator prompt: Mickey Smith finds a puppy shivering in the cold outside of his work and decides to take it home, but has to hide it from his partner (the reader).
Relationships: Mickey Smith/Reader, Mickey Smith/You
Kudos: 2





	K9

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Tumblr user for asking for Mickey Smith fluff. Love him. <3

“Shush, mate,” Mickey whispered into his inside coat pocket. “We have to be quiet.”

As Mickey awkwardly ambled his way across the street in an attempt to be casual, the cold London air rushed into his coat. He quickly bundled it back up, leaving a moving lump just above his stomach. He swallowed, glancing down at it, wondering if he really made the right choice in this. Sure, it wasn’t the most elegant way to handle the situation, but he figured he didn't have much of an option.

After all, it was nearly Christmas in London and the air left his mouth in little puffs. Cold air stung at any bit of bare skin, leaving him stuffing his hands in his pockets. How could he leave a small puppy in his freezing car while he ran into the pet shop? It sounded like a horrible idea. His car would be twice as cold as the air outside and at least he could provide some sort of body heat for the shivering pup.

He didn’t even know how long the puppy had been sitting out there. It could have been minutes, hours, or God forbid, days. Mickey shuddered at the idea of the poor dog out there all alone with nobody to care for it. What sort of person could do that to an animal, especially an animal this small?

Mickey had found the puppy outside of work. 

As his workday ended, he had swept up the dirt and dust around the shop and mopped up car oil, and turned up the radio station that was playing Christmas music. He always loved Christmas music. After all, it was his Gran’s favorite. It always reminded him of her. But as he listened to the final notes of “Merry Christmas Everybody” (for what seemed like the fifth time that day), he swore he could hear whimpering outside of the mechanic’s shop. He hadn’t ever heard whimpering like that in his life – it was loud, but weak, and sounded like a wounded animal.

He rolled his eyes and shut off the radio. He had told Mike to get rid of the raccoons somehow. A pair of nasty ones lived behind the shop in the trash barrels and he was getting tired of them destroying the property. This shop was Mickey’s pride and joy, but he hired other people to help him with it for a reason.

Grabbing a metal rod, Mickey stalked outside, carrying it over his shoulder. He was going to scare the shite out of those raccoons and go home to cook a nice dinner for his partner, Y/N. All in a day’s work.

But when he rounded the corner of the shop, he didn’t find raccoons by the trash barrels. 

He found a cardboard box with a blanket and a shivering puppy.

Mickey swore audibly. His partner didn’t want pets. They were both busy – Y/N owned a little shop, while Mickey had the mechanic’s shop. There was no way those two could handle a pet, especially a dog. But he couldn’t just leave the dog sitting out there. The cold chilled him to the bone. He couldn’t imagine how the dog was doing, not to mention, how starving the poor little guy probably was. So without thinking any further, he took him, cardboard box, and all.

Now that Mickey wandered around the pet shop with the little dog chilling in his inside pocket, he wondered if that was a smart idea. He held one hand over the pocket, the other hand clutching a basket, filling it with dog food, bones, toys, puppy pads – anything and everything he could imagine a puppy would need. He never had pets since his Gran was allergic, but he figured he had the general idea. Still, as he walked around the shop, some part of him felt like the nervous father of a newborn baby.

As Mickey placed a box of treats into the basket, he quickly peeked into his jacket, and the little head popped out, giving a loud, drawn-out whimper. Other patrons glanced up at him and he laughed nervously, faking a yawn. Bloody idiot, he thought.

If the dog was whining like this now, it was going to be a long night. How was he supposed to hide the puppy from Y/N if he couldn’t even hide it in a shop? He ran a clumsy palm over his face, thinking about how he had to set everything up and still cook dinner for Y/N before they got home from work.

A bit later, after a few more awkward looks and interactions at the pet shop, Mickey and the newly-named pup, K9 (after his friend, Sarah Jane’s robot dog, of course) made it home safely.

Thrumming with nervousness about his partner’s reactions to their new pet, Mickey found himself trembling as he boiled spaghetti and a pot of sauce. He cooked dinner so often, but somehow, that night, it felt foreign. The guilt must have been doing something to him.

He glanced over at the hidden corner of the flat’s living room where he had carefully set up a small crate lined with puppy pads, complete with a water dish and a food bowl. “I’m sorry, K9, but they’ll be home soon,” he said, biting his lip. Y/N was usually home around this time.

Sure enough, within a few minutes, Mickey heard the lock click and the door open, revealing Y/N in their work clothes. They sighed, stepping out of their shoes, immediately walking into the kitchen where Mickey was stirring a pot of pasta sauce.

“Smells heavenly, babe,” Y/N whispered, planting a quick kiss on Mickey’s neck.

They wrapped their arms around him from behind, burrowing their face into his upper back. At first, Mickey melted into their touch but suddenly worried that he smelled like a dog. Quickly pulling away, he gave the sauce one last stir and Y/N a kiss on the cheek before he awkwardly gestured at the table set for two. He grabbed the bottle of Y/N’s favorite wine and plucked two glasses from the cabinet behind him, earning a wide smile from Y/N.

“You spoil me,” they said as Mickey brought it all to the table.

“Anything for my love.”

Mickey just hoped his partner would feel the same way. As he carried the pasta and the sauce to the table, he worried about the dog making any sort of noise. One bark and he was done for – his little secret would be out. But K9 kept quiet, letting Mickey relax into dinner.

“How was work, dear?” Mickey asked, taking a sip of wine. 

He looked at his partner, starry-eyed. Even after that time, he couldn’t believe he was dating somebody that wonderful. They were the whole package – beauty, brains, ambition. He couldn’t believe he managed it. After Rose Tyler left him for the Doctor, he wasn’t sure he deserved somebody like that until Y/N waltzed into his life, quickly capturing his heart.

Y/N fell into a story about one of their most difficult patrons. The patron was a usual – coming in every single week, it seemed, just to complain about something that was their own fault. Of course, the patron had no common sense, but what could Y/N do? They simply killed the patron with kindness, riding it out. That was another thing Mickey loved about his partner: their patience.

God knew he had tested it multiple times, and now, he was going to test it with this new pet. He felt horrible about lying to them, the guilt pooling in the bottom of his stomach. He glanced over at the corner of the living room, wondering if the puppy was sleeping. But as Y/N poured themselves another glass of wine (as a result of telling the patron story), there was a whine from the living room.

Both Mickey and Y/N froze.

Y/N’s eyebrows lifted. “Mickey, was that you?” 

Mickey cleared his throat, placing a hand on his stomach. “Y-yes, my stomach is just acting weird today. Gargling noises and all that.”

Y/N wasn’t entirely convinced. Mickey could see it in their eyes as they stared at him, their wine glass hanging in their hand. They glanced back at the living room as there was another drawn-out whine. This one sounded particularly puppy-like. There was no hiding it as indigestion.

Mickey’s heart pounded in his chest. All K9 needed to do was stay silent so he could work out a plan on how to keep him. Surely Y/N would come around eventually. They loved dogs.

But Y/N placed their wine glass on the table and stared at him. “Mickey, what did you do?”

“Nothing.”

“Why is our living room whining then?”

“Maybe the neighbors got a new dog? You know John’s kids were hoping for a dog. Loud buggers, that lot.”

K9 barked in response – a small, tiny bark that made Mickey’s heart swell. Until he glanced up at Y/N.

They were looking at him, eyebrows furrowed. “What are you keeping from me?”

Mickey sighed, getting out of his chair, and gesturing for Y/N to follow. He walked over to the hidden corner of the living room, revealing a plastic crate.

Seeing Mickey walk closer, K9 whimpered and clawed at the door. 

“Is that…?” Y/N started, trailing off as they obviously knew the answer, watching Mickey crouch down in front of the crate.

They crouched down next to him, looking at Mickey in amusement as the little puppy jumped out of the crate into his lap.

“This…is K9,” Mickey said nervously. The puppy bounced in his lap, moving to lick Mickey’s arms and hands, anything he could reach. K9 wandered all over Mickey’s lap as Mickey struggled to hold him.

Y/N gasped, a hand hesitantly reaching out to pet the happy little pup. “Mickey, you got a dog…without telling me?”

Mickey sighed. “Yes, but we could always bring him to the animal shel—”

Y/N stopped him with a kiss. “No. This is the cutest little guy I have ever seen. We’re keeping him.”

Mickey looked up at his partner with wide eyes as they took the dog out of his hands. Y/N reached out to squeeze his hand. “I wasn’t planning on becoming a parent this young, but I guess I can handle it when they’re this cute, and of course, when their dad is just as cute…”

Mickey pulled them into another kiss, beyond happy that he could start a little family: him, Y/N, and K9.


End file.
